Harry Potter and the Mystery of the Doctor
by UPF1
Summary: The Doctor and Clara have arrived at Hogwarts after being sent a Letter from Dumbledore to Investigate Strange Happenings and Mysterious disappearances of Students and Teachers at the School and in order to complete this Mission they must enlist the help of Harry, Ron and Hermione little do they know however an old Rivalry between two of the Doctor's Oldest enemies is brewing!
1. Prolouge

**Harry Potter and the Mystery of the Doctor**

**Prologue…..**

It was a dark stormy night in London, the Thunder was clapping loudly and there was a sound of a machine emitting a Whirring noise as it appeared on the road with a light flashing on the roof.

A Man wearing a Tweed jacket and a Bow Tie stepped out of the Machine that looks like a Blue Police Box from the 60s and behind him was a woman with her hair put into a Pony Tail and wearing a red jacket and jeans, the man was called The Doctor and the Woman was Clara Oswin Oswald.

The Doctor was an Alien called a Time Lord from the Planet Galifrey and is 1000 years old and Clara was his companion and a girl who the doctor had only recently met.

"So Doctor where to next?" Asked Clara eagerly as she turned to the Time Lord.

"Well Albus sent me a letter and said he needs us at Hogwarts Immediately" Replied The Doctor "Here's the Letter he sent me" As he handed her the Letter.

_Dear Doctor_

_I am sorry to disturb you at a time like this but this is urgent, we have a problem on our hands and you're the only one that can help us now, come to Hogwarts immediately, I shall discuss the details in my office._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Huh I wonder what's wrong" Wondered Clara Worriedly.

"We'll just have to find out" Replied The Doctor.

"Then why are we here if we're supposed to be at Hogwarts" Clara asked him.

He Leaned in closer "Follow me and I will tell you why we came to London first" She Nodded and decided it was best to follow him, he was the doctor after all and she could trust him.

And with that both the doctor and his companion Walked off to where they could talk without being disturbed.

**And so that concludes my Prologue to Harry Potter and the Mystery of the Doctor I Hope you enjoyed my Prologue, Sorry it was so short nothing much really happened and Chapter One should be up soon and also I plan for monsters like the Daleks to appear as the main villains of this story but there will also be another popular DW Monster in this as well can you guys guess what monster it is.**

**Also reviews will be greatly appreciated and I will hopefully post the next chapter soon.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 1 : Strange Happenings

**Chapter 1 – Strange Happenings**

Term was about to begin at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Albus Dumbledore was busy sorting out the Exam Papers for the 6th Years and he was also waiting for a certain man who would help him end these Mysterious Happenings that started at the end of last year, Professor Flitwick and Sprout had already Disappeared and he was sure this was the reason behind there disappearances, Who was next he wondered to himself as he started to pace the room.

Suddenly he heard a Whirring noise coming from downstairs, he decided to go check it out but as he reached out for the handle of the door, someone started knocking so he decided to open it and he found himself face to face with his old friend called The Doctor.

"Hello old friend" The Doctor said as he stretched out a hand and shaked dumbledore's "So anyway what did you want to see me about."

"Ok follow me to my desk and I will inform you about what's happening" Dumbledore replied and with that Clara and The Doctor followed him to his Desk and he explained the Problem to them.

"Oh my, that's awful" Gasped Clara "Who would do such a thing?".

"I don't know" Dumbledore Sighed before continuing "Whatever it is, I don't think it's human."

"And I imagine that's why you called me?" The Doctor asked him.

"Correct" Confirmed Dumbledore.

"So what should we do about it?" A very confused Clara asked.

"I Want you to Team up with my best students who will be returning to school tomorrow, Their names are Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger" Dumbledore Replied with twinkling eyes.

"Ok, Got it Albus" The Doctor smiled "We shall sleep in the TARDIS Tonight and we will see you tomorrow morning, Good Night" And so The Time Lord and his Companion returned to the TARDIS.

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

Sunlight was streaming through the windows of Albus Dumbledore's Master Bedroom.

The old man woke up with a start, today was the day the old students returned and new students were about to start, I've got to get ready for the start of school assembly Dumbledore thought to himself as he got his silver shoes and his wizard hat on and Dumbledore ran over to his bathroom to quickly brush his teeth, he had no time for dawdling, today was going to be a busy day.

After brushing his teeth, Dumbledore ran over to his door and left the bedroom and found himself face to face with the Doctor who seemed to be holding a breakfast tray.

"Hello Albus and how are you today" Asked a smiling Doctor.

"Fine and what is with the breakfast tray?" Wondered Dumbledore.

"Oh, I thought you would like breakfast in bed but it appears you're already up" Replied the Doctor.

"Thank you for the kind gesture but i don't have time, the students and new students are coming to Hogwarts today and I have to go to the Great Hall to get ready sorry Doctor" Said Dumbledore as he pushed the tray aside and the breakfast seemed to magically disappear into thin air.

"Well mind if I come then" The Doctor eagerly asked.

"That was the plan" The Headmaster laughed.

Dumbledore and the Doctor walked downstairs to the great hall, The Courtyard and the corridors were empty, not one person was around.

The Doctor and Dumbledore headed through the courtyard and into another corridor and went through the massive doors of the Great Hall at the end of the hall the doctor could see a couple of people who were Professor Snape, A Professor the Doctor had never met before, Professor McGonagall, Professor Trelawney, Professor Rubeus Hagrid and a couple of other professors he knew.

There were also 2 Chairs that were supposed to belong to Professors Sprout and Flitwick however they had mysteriously disappeared.

"Professors this is the doctor, he is a man who has come to save us in our time of need" Professor Dumbledore informed them.

"Hello Doctor, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, I am the Transfiguration teacher, this is Professor Sybil Trelawney the divination teacher, Professor Severus Snape the new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Horace Slughorn the new potions teacher and Professor Rubeus Hagrid who is the Care of Magical Creatures teacher and the keeper of grounds at Hogwarts" McGonagall Informed him while shaking his hand and she then pointed to another man who was standing near the trophy room "And that there is Argus Filch, he is the Hogwarts Caretaker" She finished.

"Oh" Dumbledore remembered "Doctor where is Clara, I haven't seen here this morning".

"Oh, she should be along soon, speaking of which here she comes now" The Doctor replied and pointed to the door as Clara walked towards them.

"Hey Doctor, sorry I took a while" Said Clara "Anyway when do the students get here" She Finished.

"Very soon sweetheart" Replied Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling as usual.

The day passed very quickly, and It wasn't long before the students had arrived at the castle, the great hall was bustling with new and old Students, the sorting ceremony had already been finished and everyone was enjoying a wonderful feast and Dumbledore stood up to give his usual announcements.

"SILENCE" Shouted the Headmaster and he continued once everyone was hushed up "As usual the forest in the grounds is forbidden, over there is our usual caretaker, Argus Filch, Your new defence against the dark arts teacher is Professor Snape… But before he could continue people were shouting in disgust at the fact Snape got his wish and the Slytherins were cheering at their new defence against the dark arts teacher.

"How could he choose Snape" Ron shouted in a disgusted voice.

"If Snape is our new Defence teacher, then who our new Potions Master is" Wondered Hermione.

"SIIIIILENCE" Shouted Dumbledore again "Now your new Potions Master is Professor Horace Slughorn" as he pointed at the smiling balding man, He Continued "Also I would like to introduce The Doctor and his Companion Clara, they have come here to investigate the mysterious things happening at our School" Dumbledore finished as everyone gave them a huge round of applause.

"Well anyway I think it's time for bed" Dumbledore finished with a double clap as the Food all magically disappeared and with that the entire school got up and were heading to bed, Dumbledore Went off to his study and the Doctor and Clara followed him up to his study and the TARDIS.

To Be Continued….

**Well that went well didn't it, so what will happen next well you will have to find out in the next chapter, why does everyone hate snape, who is Horace Slughorn and who is causing these mysterious disappearances, more twists and turns coming your way**

**Remember to Review and tell me what you think **


End file.
